Unraveling
by Cheetafang
Summary: A new girl catches the eye of both Oliver and Jackson. Unfortunately, neither of them realise that she's the same girl. How will they find out? Who will she end up with?
1. Breezy

Jackson sat in his Algebra 2 class not paying attention at all. His teacher, Mrs. Portman, was going on about integers. Or, well, he thought that was what she was talking about. He couldn't remember what was going on five minutes ago.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in," Mrs. Portman called out.

The door opened two seconds later to reveal a girl that caught Jackson's eye. Her hair was chestnut brown and curled around her high cheekbones. She wore an off the shoulder purple tee and capris that was fitted quite well over her legs. Her arms were full of books and nearly tipped out when she walked up to the teacher to give her a not.

"Hello. Are you Mrs. Portman?"

"Yes," she confirmed taking the note. "You must be our new student Nadia."

Nadia nodded giving the class a wide nervous smile.

"You can just go ahead and sit next to Jackson." Mrs. Portman pointed in his direction.

Nadia grabbed a few strands of hair and pulled it behind her ear walking over and settling her books. She turned her head and gave Jackson another soft smile.

"Nadia," Mrs. Portman called out, "do you think you can handle this?" She a gestured to the white board consisting of a large algebraic problem. "You don't have to take the test Monday if you don't think you're ready."

"No, I think I'll be fine. We already covered this."

She nodded and went back to explaining the problem. Jackson then turned his head, looked at Nadine and gave her an extremely flirtatious smile.

"Hello, can I ask you something? What's the name of your perfume? 'Catch of the day'?"

She ignored him completely, he had simply hoped that she hadn't noticed. He leaned over and grabbed the tag on the back of her shirt.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Yep, made in heaven!"

"Jackson!" Mrs. Portman exclaimed. "Keep quiet." She then turned back around to the board.

Nadia focused back to the board and pulled out a green notebook writing the problem. Jackson tried to think of another strategy to get her attention.

_BZZZ_

There was the bell. Jackson ran up to Nadine seeing as she had already made it out of the classroom. He startled her when he grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey, I'm Jackson." Maybe, he hoped, the straight up approach would work better. Everything else was unsuccessful, what did he have to lose?

"Nadia," she said back.

"So are you new in town?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm from North Carolina."

"Hey, I love it there! I've been to Myrtle Beach once. There is only one way to describe it: beautiful."

"Uh…" she sighed, "that's South Carolina, not North."

He bit his lip in embarrassment. "Yeah, well, let's just forget about that," he said leaning his outstretched arms to the wall. Unfortunately, he slipped causing his books to fall along with himself.

"Oh!" she cried laughing. Nadine squatted down to help him with his books. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said grabbing her hand to pick himself up.

"I'm sorry. I feel horrible for laughing."

"No," he said. Jackson went down to pick up his other book. "Don't worry, it's not your fault."

"Thanks. Anyway, can I ask you a question? Do you know where locker number 619 is?"

He pointed down the hall. "Go down, make a left, and pass the stairs. I think that's where it is."

"Thanks again. Oh, well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," he said smiling gleefully.

Nadine raced passed the various students down the hall as Jackson watched her frantic movements.

OoOoO

A group of freshmen were crowding around and gossiping. Miley walked up to them and reached in for Lily and Oliver. They came out with a guilty smile. "Hi, Miley," they said in unison.

"What did I tell you guys about gossiping?"

They looked at her with extreme guilt. They mumbled words trying to avoid the subject.

"Without telling me first. Now what's up in the news?" She smiled evilly awaiting their answers.

"It's about the new girl," Lily said.

"Yeah," Oliver added, "people say she's from Russia and her family's super strict. She's said to have a thick accent."

Miley groaned. "I hate it when people start rumors about the new kid. You both know I was that way once. All alone, not knowing a soul."

Lily snapped her fingers in front of Miley's face. "Miley! Snap out of it," she demanded breaking her of her deep daze. "Let's get going, we don't want to be late for class."

They went to class casually and waited for Mr. Corelli to start class. Just as the bell rang, Nadia ran in panting.

"I'm sorry for being late, Mr. Corelli. I'm not in trouble, am I?"

"No, no. Just find an empty seat wherever."

She was exhausted as she walked slowly nervous. Lily, Miley, Oliver, and several other students looked back at her.

When Oliver saw her it felt like he couldn't breathe, nor did he really want to. He watched as her brown hair flowed past her bare shoulders. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"Oliver!" Lily demanded. "Breathe, boy, breathe!"

He took a deep breath before nearly collapsing. But still, Oliver couldn't keep his mind off…

He didn't even know her name. He sat there nervously as she sat her books on the chair next to his in the back of the room.

Mr. Corelli's phone buzzed right then as he took it out and sighed. "Students! I have to get going. My mother locked herself out of the house. Again. You all know the drill, don't go anywhere until after the bell, don't make too much noise, and you don't say a thing and I won't say a thing."

He rushed through his statement as quickly as he rushed through the class. As soon as he did the students pulled out various MP3s, Phones, and other electronic devices.

"He just lets you guys alone?" Nadia asked looking in Oliver's direction.

Oliver only smiled without saying a thing. This gave Nadia an extremely creeped out feeling.

Miley, who sat in front of Oliver, gave him a quick slap on the side of his head before giving Nadia a comforting smile.

"I'm sorry about Oliver. Don't mind Mr. Corelli either, he's always like that." She extended her hand. "I'm Miley. What's your name?"

Nadia shook her hand, and then Lily's when she offered it. "I'm Nadia."

"Lily," Lily said. "So you must be the new girl."

"Yeah. Today's my first day."

For some reason, Olive finally snapped out of his seemingly everlasting gaze. "I'm sorry, I'm Oliver."

"Nadia."

His gaze started to come back just as Lily clapped her hands in front of face to prevent it.


	2. Harder to Breathe

"You like her. You like her," Miley and Lily taunted simultaneously. They were at the beach sitting around a table at Rico's stand.

"Cut it out! I do not!"

"Oh yeah?" Miley said. "Then what was all this for?" She put her elbow on table and her chin on her palm. Her eyes were extended into space unfocused. In a quick second, though, they went back to normal and she and Lily laughed at Oliver blushing.

"Ok. Maybe I do," he finally admitted. "But don't worry about it. The next time I see her I'll really put the moves on her."

"Well," Lily said, "here she comes."

Lily pointed at the boardwalk where Nadia was coming. She wore the same thing she was earlier except for Converses though, she wore sandals.

Oliver, seeing this, panicked and fell out of his chair. Miley and Lily completely ignored this and shouted.

"Hey, Nadia! It us!"

Nadia turned her head and smiled. She shyly walked over and put her bag on the table before she noticed Oliver collapsed under it. "O- Oliver?"

"Yeah. Don't worry though. I'm fine." He got up and wiped the sand off of his clothes. "So you live around here?"

"We just moved in last week." She sat down onto one of the wooden chairs.

_**Nobody's perfect  
I gotta work it!**_

"Sorry," Nadia said. She pulled out her phone and began to talk.

"Nein. Rico's. Ja. Ja. Okay."

Nadia groaned and unflipped her phone. "Obsessive mother. You know how some parents are."

"Yeah. Hey, that was a Hannah song, wasn't it?" Miley asked knowing perfectly well that it was.

"Uh-huh. I'm quite a fan," she admitted. She pulled some of the stray hairs away from her face shyly.

"Oh really?" Miley said. "Well Oliver here has connections. He could get you two front row seats to one of her concerts." She gave Nadia a big smile. Lily joined her when she realized where she was going with this.

"I could?" he asked. He looked at Miley with great suspicion.

"Yes," she said through gritted teeth. "You can!"

"Oh!" he said. "Yeah. I can!"

Nadia smiled happily. "Really? I've never really been to a concert. No big acts would ever make in to my old hometown. I hated it there. No cute guys, no good acts, and the mall. Ugh. Don't get me started."

"Hey the mall here, it's just great," Lily insisted. "Best one around."

"Cool. Hey I'm going to get a bottle of water."

"Great," Miley said. "Take your time."

Nadia got up with her bag and walked over the stand and sat at the stool. The guy running the stand was face back to her working on getting out a hot dog for another customer. He turned around to reveal as Jackson. He looked at Nadia with happiness.

"Nadia! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Just exploring the beach, meeting friends, you know, nothing special," she admitted.

"I hear ya. Would you like something?"

"Um," she said looking at the menu. "Just a water."

He reached behind and grabbed a bottle. Nadia reached into her bag before Jackson grabbed her wrist. "Don't worry about it. It's on the house."

"But, won't your boss get mad?"

He shook his head. "I'll take care of it. Go ahead, put back your money."

She bit her lip and put back her wallet in defeat. "Fine."

Jackson smiled in victory handing her the bottle water.

_**Nobody's perfect**_

_**I gotta work it!**_

__Nadia groaned as she pulled her cell phone out. "Hallo Vati. Ich bin fein. Ich tat ihn bereits. Gerade am Strand. Ja Sir. Tschüss."

"So you know German?" Jackson asked.

She nodded. "My parents are from Germany so we speak a lot of it at home."

"I know a little German myself."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Vous regardez vraiment gentil." He then smiled smugly.

She gave him a confused look. "I think that's French."

"Oh…" he said. But, Nadia laughed at his embarrassment. "Hey it's not funny, I'm simply not that great at foreign languages. Sue me."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed. I'm sorry again."

"No, I understand. Hey,was that a Hannah Montana song?"

"Hm?" she said looking down at her cell phone. "Yeah, I'm a pretty big fan, I guess. Why?"

Jackson smiled smugly as he laid his elbows on the counter. "What would you say if I said that I could get you front row tickets?"

She smiled. "Wow. That sounds… great." _Dang,_ Nadia thought. _What's with everyone in this town and Hannah Montana tickets?_

"I better get back to my friends." She picked up her bottle of water and purse and leapt from her stool.

"Hey, Nadia?" She turned around at his call. "You seemed pretty on top of things in Algebra. Maybe you could, I don't know, maybe we could study some time."

She shrugged. "Sure," and pulled out a pen from her purse. She grabbed a napkin, wrote her number, and turned back around to walk down to Miley, Lily and Oliver while Jackson went to serving some other customers.

"What took so long?" Lily asked.

"I just met up with a friend from my Algebra class."

Lily and Miley nodded in agreement went Oliver began to go back into his previous daze. "Oliver?" she asked. "Woo-hoo…" she said waving her hand in front of his face.

"Watch this," Miley said. At that very moment both Miley and Lily, who sat on each side of Oliver while Nadia sat across, reached down and pinched the sides of his stomach. He shrieked and jumped from his chair.

"Does he do that often?" Nadia asked. Oliver gave his friends an angry scowl.

"Yup," Miley said. "Usually once a day, but it's been going on a bit more often lately."

A buzz came Nadia's phone. But, contrary to what was expected, she didn't go to her phone. She reached into her purse and pulled out a PDA. "Hey, guys. I have to get online. It could take a while so I'll have to go home. It's been great talking to you."


	3. Take What You Take

Jackson searched around frantically around the living room. He overturned several large pillows, looked under the piano, and opened every cabinet in the kitchen. He was searching through the pots and pans while Miley came down with curiosity.

"Jackson…what are you doing? Miley asked. Her hair was in a ponytail and her clothes were casual. It was Saturday afternoon and she, Oliver, and Lily had made plans to meet up at the mall.

"Get out of here! Aren't you supposed to be shopping?"

"Ooh! Jackson's got a date!"

He looked at her curiously. "How did you know?"

She didn't pay much attention as she poured out a glass of milk. 'You always look for your cologne whenever you're having a girl over. Plus, you always forget that you leave it in dad's bathroom."

Jackson smiled in relief.

"So let me guess, you're 'studdying'."

"Only if she asks."

DING-DONG

The doors were covered by blinds so Miley could see nothing more than the girl's feet. She sipped her milk and walked over to the door.

"No!" Jackson exclaimed. "I don't want her to see my stupid freshman sister."

"Yeah, yeah," she said leaving the room. Jackson checked his breath walking to the door. He opened it and saw Nadia with her large messenger bag and purse.

"So are you ready to start?" she asked.

"Oh yes I am," he said enthusiastically.

"Wow. You must really love Algebra."

"Uh-huh. I do now." "Jackson Stewart!" they heard someone call from upstairs. Robby Rae walked down. "Were you the one who used the last of my moose?"

He stormed up to them and immediately tried to calm himself down as he saw Nadia. Her face lit up and her mouth nearly gapped open as she recognized him.

"Are you?" she couldn't say anymore. "You couldn't be."

"Uh…"

"You're Robby Rae!" she exclaimed. "I lived on a military base so country music was playing everywhere. Your song is still one of the most popular ones!" she said before turning her head to Jackson. "Is he your dad?"

Jackson didn't answer as Robby said, "Hey, I like this girl." He then narrowed his eyes at Jackson and quietly said, "no."

"But," Jackson whispered back, "you said you like her."

"I do. I don't like the idea of you being with her. She deserves better."

Jackson became annoyed with his dad's jokes. "Don't mind him. He's just another washed up country star." He threw his arms around her and directed her to the couch and sat down bringing her with him.

"Where's your textbook?" she asked reaching her messenger bag and pulling out hers.

"Oh, I guess I forgot mine. Maybe we can share yours."

"Sure," she said, not taking the hint.

"Well, I'll be on my way," Miley called running downstairs with her purse at hand. "Bye, dad. Bye, Jackson. Bye-"

She looked at Nadia, Nadia looked back.

"Nadia?"

"Hey, Miley. What are you doing here?"

Miley turned her head and looked around. "I live here," she said stating the obvious. "What about you?"

"Studying."

"Don't mind her," Jackson insisted. "We should get back to the book."

"Yeah," Miley agreed changing her direction to the porch behind them. "You guys go study."

She ran outside and pulled out her cellphone and immediately made a call. "Oliver, where are you? Get here now. Major news." Miley groaned after hearing about thirty seconds of Oliver's really bad excuses. "It's about Nadia."

As soon as she said that all sound stopped. "Oliver? Oliver!" But no luck. The dial tone was there and Oliver was gone.

She unflipped her phone just to see Oliver crashing into the porch, his skateboard flying into the air. "I'm alright," he said quietly.

"Get up here boy!"

He rose to his feet and ran his fingers through his hair. "What's up?"

"That's up," she said pointing inside the building. He saw Jackson and Nadia facing the other direction on the couch.

"Since when were they together?" Oliver asked angrily.

"That's the thing. I don't think they are together. Jackson won't even admit to her that it's a date. Maybe we can get her away from him."

"How?"

She looked at him in a way that made him feel like he should've already known. "Hello? We offer to take her to the mall."

Miley walked in as Oliver went, "Ohh."

Oliver followed her as Nadia turned her back around. "So," Miley said, "How do you know Jackson."

"He's in my Algebra 2 class."

"Oh…" Miley replied. "You must really be smart if you're all the way in Algebra 2."

"Miles, I'm in Algebra 2. I doesn't take much," Jackson said annoyed.

"Yeah. But even the higher level kids only take geometry… in the ninth grade."

He gave her a face that made her feel so smug. "Yeah, maybe for a ninth grader like-"

He looked at Nadia when she only shyly smiled back. "Sweet niblets, you're in the ninth grade, aren't you?"

"I thought it was obvious."

Jackson shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

"It doesn't?" Miley said in disbelief.

"Of course it doesn't," he insisted.

"Right," she turned her head to Nadia. "Hey, you guys don't look like you're on top of this whole Algebra thing. Maybe Nadia would like to go to the mall with us."

"Sure," Nadia said. But, before Jackson could object, she was already on her feet and following Miley and Oliver out the door. "Bye, Jackson."

OoOoO

"Oh, wow!" Nadia sighed. The first store in the mall caught her eye. It was the biggest FYE she had ever seen. "All the stores put together in my old town wouldn't have enough CDs to fill this place."

"Oh, yeah," Miley said. "I have a special discount in there. Want to check it out?"

"Duh!" Nadia said. In excitement she grabbed the closest wrist to her. And to his happiness, it was Oliver. She grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him to the store.

Nadia immediately ran to the international section. "What's taking you guys so long?"


	4. Not That Kinda Girl

"Oh. My. God. I can't believe they have them," Nadia said gabbing a CD with a picture of three guys on it.

"BB Brunes?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah. They're a great French band." She put the CD under a small scanner where it began to play at a tone not too loudly.

Lily, Oliver, and Miley all bobbed their heads to the music. "Catchy," Miley said.

"Mm-hmm," she agreed. "I'm a huge fan of euro-rock."

"Really?" Lily asked. "Who are some of your favorite artists?"

Nadia shrugged. "You guys know about Hannah. There's Killerpilze, Lily Allen, Lady Sovereign, Tokio Hotel, Paramore, We the Kings, and a ton of others."

"Wow," Miley said. "You really love the rock genre."

Just then a buzzing came from both Miley and Lily's phones. The looked at each other and smiled. "Come one," Miley said directing Oliver and Nadia out of the store. "We can come back later. The sale is going on."

"Sale?" Oliver and Nadia said in unison. They were going to ponder further until they realized that their friends had already run out of the store.

They charged after them to a large teenage fashion store.

"Wow," Nadia sighed. There was a huge crowd of teenaged girls and Oliver was pretty sure that he was the only guy there.

Their eyes scanned up and down the store when the doors finally opened. The screaming teenaged girls ran inside while Nadia and Oliver walked in hesitantly. Before they realized it they were being pulled into the dressing room. Nadia was then pushed into a stall.

Miley and Lily threw in various clothes into the stall.

"Try this…" Miley said.

"And this…" added Lily.

"And this…"

"What?" Nadia asked from her stall.

"Just do it!" they cried. They then entered their own stalls. About two minutes later Nadia came out wearing a red shirt, one arm was completely sleeveless and the other was covered. Her skinny jeans sat on top of her legs. She bit her lips nervously.

"Now what?" she asked. Lily came out of their stalls but didn't seem to notice their own outfits.

"You buy it!" Miley said. "Good thing we guessed you size."

"That still creeps me out," Nadia said. She looked at Oliver wondering his opinion. He sat there, jaw dropped, and stared. "Oliver?"

"Yes…" he said not leaving his state.

Lily rolled her eyes. "OLIVER!"

OoOoO

The four of them were walked up to the front porch of Miley's house after her dad picked them up. Miley and Lily immediately walked inside. They pulled Robby inside after he didn't get the hint.

"No offense, but the people here are kind of weird…" Nadia said.

"Yeah, I guess so," he replied scratching his neck.

The door then swung open and Jackson came out with a smile. When he turned to Oliver it was evil, when he was facing Nadia, it was kind.

"Nadia, I had no idea you were back."

"But," she said, "Lily, Miley, and her dad just walked in. It would have had to be ob-"

"I just thought that they had dropped you two off," he made up at that very moment. He stepped in between Nadia and Oliver. "So-"

"Jackson!" Miley hollered running to the patio. Her tone then turned friendly when she realized she didn't want to scare off Nadia.

She clenched her teeth together and smiled. That took true effort. "Jackson, dear brother, why don't you let and Oliver and Nadia have their conversation."

"But why, dear sister, would I need to? I mean there's nothing private between the two of them, right?"

"Right… Hey Nadia, can I make a simple request?"

"Uhh…" she said, "sure."

"Well," Miley started, "Lily is spending the night at my house tonight, maybe you could join us. Ya know, to get to know each other."

Nadia nodded her head unsure.

"Great," she said, then pulling her into the house.

OoOoO

It surprised Nadia when she learned that Miley had so many things at her home to supply her with everything she needed for her stay. She was sitting on Miley's bed as she and Lily and had enclosed themselves in Miley closet.

She wondered what was taking them so long just as they come out with arms full of supplies. Things like sleeping bags, pajamas, and other things.

"Did all of that come from your closet?"

"It's bigger than it looks," Miley said. Technically, it was true. "Come on, let's get to the living room."

Nadia shrugged and followed them out of the room. They lined up the sleeping bags in front of the TV as Miley threw her a set of pajamas. Nadia went to the restroom, changed, and came back. By then, there was a large set of snacks on the table by the couch.

"Wow, you guys work fast," she said grabbing a small handful of popcorn.

Miley grabbed a DVD, "what do you guys want to see?"

"Ooh! Do you have the new Orlando Bloom?" Lily asked.

"Of course," Miley agreed. She picked out a DVD and put it into the player. As the mandatory opening credits played Jackson walked in trying to look superior.

"Hey, Nadia," he said.

She looked back and gave him a friendly smile. "Hey," and then turned back to the movie, not giving him a second thought.

"Jackson…" Miley said. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just here to make a special request for Nadia."

"What is it?" Nadia asked.

"Did you hear about the Junior Prom next week?"

"Nope," she said.

"Well… as hard as it is to believe, I don't have a date…"

Nadia rolled her eyes but Jackson couldn't see it. "And you want me to go. Fine."

Jackson tightened his fist and brought it down in a fast motion. "Yes!" he cried quietly. He then ran back in the other direction.

Miley and Lily looked at her with wide eyes. "What?" she asked them.

"You agreed to go out with Jackson?" Miley asked.

"I do it all the time."

"Huh?"

"Back in North Carolina," she started, "a lot of guys would ask me out when the girl they wanted turned them down. I'm a filler girl, I'm used to it."

"Filler girl?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. I can't remember the last time I was in a relationship that wasn't based on image."

"So…" Miley said, "what do you really like in a guy?"

She scrunched her eyebrows. "I don't know. Cute, obviously, um… they have to be funny, nice, remember my last name. That's an important one," Nadia joked.

Miley's cell phone went off. "One sec," she said flipping it open. "Hello?"

"Hannah…" a nasal voice said.

"Hey, Traci."

"I just wanted to let you know that you've been invited to another party. This time for a foreign band."

She groaned. "Not another Japanese boy band is it?"

"Of course not," she said. "This is for a German band. They are sooo cute. Maybe you've heard of them, they're called Tokio Hotel."

"To-" Miley stopped right then. She didn't want Nadia to know what she had planned. "Oh, yeah. Hey, I guess I could use, maybe, three passes."

"Oh please. Don't tell me you're bringing Lola again."

"No, some other friends."

"Kay, I'll email it to you."

She hung up her phone. _Oliver is going to owe me big!_


End file.
